Where We End
by Roguie
Summary: She's doomed the moment she opens her door to the raggedy, bit geeky, overly flirtatious boy-man that begged for a place on her sofa. It's a long, slow ride when you're coming home.


Title: Where We End

Author: Roguie/ SunSpecOps/ Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Connor/Abby

Rating: M - Adult Content

Summary: She's doomed the moment she opens her door to the raggedy, bit geeky, overly flirtatious boy-man that begged for a place on her sofa. It's a long, slow ride when you're coming home.

Disclaimer: Primeval doesn't belong to me, if it did, I'd need a much stronger rating for what I'd do to Niall Matter. :P~ Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

A/N: Written for evenstar_estel for her birthday! BIG SQUISHY HAPPY SMUT FILLED BIRTHDAY WISHES! Love you, E, for you being you, for everything you've given us in the Conby community, and because I'm high on cold pills. :D Kidding! Happy birthday! :)

A/N2: I thought about doing a basic songfic for the song you gave me, instead I decided to write what listening to that song brought to mind. Hope you don't mind! :D

~~~Where We End

Old and grey they sit by the pond at the edge of the Forest of Dean, some place familiar, where they'd come to often through the years. His fingers tangle softly into the soft strands of silver hair that fall to her shoulder, his other hand holding her wrinkled fingers in his own.

He doesn't hear so well these days, his friends and family pushing him for an aid, but he knows his days are few; he'd made it this long without prosthetic assistance, a little bit longer wouldn't make a difference. Even still, he hears her soft sigh as she stares out over the calm water, the spring birds ducking and diving, feathers twitching, water droplets spraying as they frolic. It brings back memories for them both, thoughts of times long past, of creatures long dead, of places long buried under eras of dirt and rock. He thinks that perhaps he himself could be described like that when the time finally arrives, but he pushes that thought to the side as he pulls her against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Had a good run, me," he whispers softly, holding her close as she shivers, the spring chill having nothing to do with the tremor that courses through her body.

"A bit more'd be nice," she murmurs back, controlling the tears that threaten to fall.

"Yeah, you always were a greedy one, my girl," he grins out over the pond, his dimple still flashing even under decades of change.

"Conn," she whispers, a hundred words battling for dominance as her mind struggles to voice the thoughts running rampant.

"Shh," he whispers back, closing his eyes as he lets the quiet sounds of nature soothe them both. "Not going anywhere just yet."

He means every word. He'd spent his youth fighting for her, for them. He'd spent his life loving her and the family they'd created. He'd spent all of his second chances protecting them, from society, from the past, and today from the future.

He'll fight a little longer, if that's what she needs.

~~~E~~~

Her head rests against his shoulder as they watch the last of their children drive away into the night, heading for her honeymoon, twenty five years old with her life laid out before her. Their house was finally empty of children, except on the weekend when Nicholas and his wife brought the babies to visit. It was one of those moments when Abby doesn't fight the tears in her eyes, letting them course over her cheeks, mingling on her lips with a light salty taste that remind her of both good times and bad. Her blue eyes shine like the ocean under the midday sun even as he turns to her, wiping the salty trail from her cheeks with gentle thumbs.

"Be quiet at the flat tonight," he whispers, softly, lowering his lips to hers, stealing a gentle kiss.

"Yeah," she whispers back, a fresh trail of tears dampening her cheeks.

"Been a while since we've had the place to ourselves," he grins, dark eyes sparkling mischievously, unburying her own smile even through her tears as she shakes her head, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"You're an incorrigible git," she insults him with no venom in her voice, resting her head against his chest.

"One that you love completely and without reservation," he announces in a voice loud enough to turn the heads of family and friends nearby, making her blush deeper even as she laughs.

"Connor!" she cries, burying her face from curious glances.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the last of me children has finally left me flat, I'll be taking me wife home for a night of adult recreation. Hope you don't mind!"

"Connor Temple!"

It's all she can say before she's swept off her feet, carried down the path in front of the church to where their car and driver wait as if it had all been planned. She allows herself one last glance at their gathered guests, watching as they laugh and wave her and Connor off just as they had their daughter, and she relaxes in his arms.

It's a happy time, she'll not ruin it by chastising him now.

Though he ought be wary of tomorrow.

~~~E~~~

Abby finds it odd how having children has completely changed her perspective on life. She and Connor sit in the freezing night, huddling well close under a sleeping bag next to the fire Becker had built an hour earlier. The anomaly prediction device has alerted them to a potential opening in this general area, and now, three quarters of the ARC were divided into teams, covering half of the forest as they waited.

"Trial by fire?" Connor jokes quietly, biting his lip, his humour meant to stave off his nervousness at the trial run of his new toy.

"Isn't it always?" Abby sighs, leaning her head against his shoulder, wishing she were back at the flat with Nicky in her arms; not that Connor's mum wasn't a great caregiver when needed, but it wasn't the same with the rambunctious three year old so far away. It's his bedtime now; Abby should be laying next to him on his little bed, reading him tonight's chapter of Alice in Wonderland, watching as the little boy's eyes grow wide with interest as Alice digs herself deeper into the adventures offered by the strange world she'd found herself in. She smiles softly; the look in her little one's eyes was the exact look in Connor's the first time they stepped through an anomaly, seeing the world offered beyond it's glowing sphere. Their Nicky was his spitting image, and Abby'd have it no other way.

Five years ago she'd have loved being out here with Connor, she'd have loved every moment as they waited for the anomaly to open, to introduce them to some new wonder that would bring that shining look of pure joy and curiosity to his chocolate eyes. Tonight, she just wishes she could be at home letting words do the same for their child.

When the anomaly opens a moment later, as if taking it's cue from Abby's prayers, she bites her lip and quietly chastises herself for wishing she'd not been here. Connor's eyes are wide and shining, absolute pride radiating off of him in waves as he stands tall in the face of Becker's men that had scorned his invention.

"It works, Abs!" He cries out to the only one that matters, swinging her up in his arms before pulling her into a hug that threatens to break her ribs.

She laughs out loud, swatting at him lightly. "Of course it does, idiot, now put me down!"

He does as he's asked, looking chagrined for just a moment until Abby lets her eyes sparkle in the way they do only for him and she shakes her head quietly.

"Never had a doubt, did we?" She cocks her head, smiling at him as he sets up the locking device, closing the anomaly before any creatures can come through.

"Told you you'd be proud!"

She sighs. "Connor, I'm always proud of you, aren't I?"

When she first met him he'd radiated insecurity, with good cause as his every success was met with great surprise. She'd long since come to expect greatness from the man who'd thought nothing of sacrificing himself to save her, to save the world, time and time again. A hint of that insecurity, something she'd long since thought buried, shows through tonight, and she has to struggle to keep the shock from her gaze. He was uncertain of her? Bloody hell.

"Lester's gotten us all rooms at a hotel tonight, y'know, just in case." She shrugs, offering him a wry smile. "What d'you say we make use of that room and celebrate?"

He pauses, looking at her with uncertain hope. "But… don't you want to go home? Told me mum we would if we weren't out all night."

Abby swallows her need to be with Nicky, Nicky who was safe at home with his gran and who would be there in the morning. She has someone else who needs her more until then.

"Guess we were out all night then, yeah?"

God, she loves his smile.

~~~E~~~

"What're you doing, Abs? We're supposed to be at the reception in an hour." He watches her, panting softly as she moves above him, the white gown that clings to her skin flowing loose around them as he sinks into the soft hotel bed, trapped between her knees, her lips finding his own with unerring accuracy.

Connor sees the glimmer of mischief in her eyes and braces himself as her hands move to the neck of his shirt. A sharp tearing noise indicates the loss of the white formal shirt he'd sported earlier, but he barely notices the cloth falling away as she pulls free of his mouth and begins slow, biting kisses downward. Soon her mouth finds his nipple, forcing his breath to slip past his lips in an almost verbal exhale as she closes her mouth around the small bit of pebbled flesh, her teeth prodding, nibbling, sucking with ever increasing pressure until he cries out and reaches for her head. She ducks quickly, trailing her kisses down further. She takes mercy on his suit trousers and pulls down the zipper, popping the button with a sure touch, freeing him without the destruction he expects, and yet still he's pant-less before he's even had a chance to steady his heavily beating heart.

"Abby, our guests!"

"Our guests who've waited just as long as we have for our wedding day, Connor, so they'll just have to wait a few minutes longer while we start our wedding night, yeah?"

She smiles down at him, her hand dragging across his stomach down to his leg, then up the inside of his thigh. She pauses, her finger trailing patterns on the soft flesh she finds there until she manages to coax yet another agonized moan from between his lips. Finally, she curls her warm fingers around his throbbing cock, her skin but a feather of a touch against his own.

They sigh deeply together as she ever so slowly begins to slide her welcome fingers up his long shaft, feeling his unsteady heartbeat through the rush of blood in his veins. Her fingers trail downwards once more, her nails at first barely grazing the ever so sensitive flesh of his testicles, forcing his breath to stall in his throat, leaving him capable of only a whimpering groan that pooled in her own body with distinct desire. She works her way under his tense sac, sliding her finger all the way back to the in dent of his arse before moving back to his testicles once again, her nails a gentle bite, burning each inch they covered with a welcome fire. Her fingers grow more bold, her grip stronger as she steadies the base of his cock before lowering her lips to the head. With a flick of her tongue she licks delicately at the dewy moisture forming before engulfing him deeply in her warm mouth.

The cry that escapes his lips then is half agony, half pleasure. She draws her mouth down, her teeth edging against his flesh with every inch she moves upon him. Their time together in the Cretaceous shows in her intimate knowledge of exactly what he wants, what he needs, and she answers him without question as she allows him past the back of her mouth and deep into her throat. She pauses only when she's swallowed as much of his length as she can, and finally, with painstakingly slow movements, she draws upwards once more, exhaling gently through her nose until he is free. Again she moves down, only taking him halfway before allowing his escape. She repeats her actions several times, varying the strength of her lips, teeth and tongue, shortening the length of her movements before finally sliding up and allowing his complete escape, his disappointment calmed only by the wicked lave of her tongue flicking out to tease away his desperation.

Stroking his cock with a loving hand, she sits up and smiles down at him, taking great pleasure in the chorus of shivers that tremble through his muscles, shaking him beneath her. His eyes are glazed over, his teeth cutting a jagged wound in his lower lip as he struggles desperately to keep from falling over the precipice and ending their fun from just the memory of being buried deep in her throat. He curses ever so quietly while the cool air chills his moistened flesh, the fire that burned in his every nerve waning, his heart beat slowing as he begins to calm.

When she finally slips her hand from his body, Abby eases away, sitting back as she allows him to cool down, toying with the hem of her white gown, offering him a naughty grin. When she slides back over him, her lips meeting his own the exact moment her body brushes against his still aching cock, she can almost literally see his mind explode behind his chocolate eyes. Nothing lies between them, just his hard cock brushing her damp flesh, and he realizes in that moment that she'd gone the day naked beneath the beautiful white dress she'd worn with such confidence.

She reaches down between them, lifting the dress slightly, drawing his gaze to their touching but not connected bodies. Her fingers trail around the head of his cock, drawing a soft sigh from between his lips. She slides her fingers down his flesh, taunting him a moment before moving her touch from his body to her own. Shifting her hips so that he can feel every movement she makes, Abby draws her finger up between her moist folds, letting her head roll back on her shoulders before dipping that one long finger inside her body. She groans quietly, her hips moving against her fingers and his cock as she allows herself to be lost in the visceral sensations brought on by her very private show. His hands ease up her thighs, moving around his own painfully hard erection to join his fingers with her own. She gasps sharply as he allows his own finger to join hers within her body, a slow smile baring his teeth, a wicked sparkle growing in darkening eyes. He moves his finger deeply, his long, slow thrusts dragging her own finger in and out of her heated passage until she is writhing with the feel of it, of herself, of Connor. His wicked little grin widens as he moves his other hand to her waist, raising his knees so that she's eased away from his body very slowly. Leaving her fingers still moving, now with a rougher motion than the smooth thrusts of earlier, Connor grasps his cock firmly and slowly begins to slide the head across her achingly wet folds, begging entrance into her very eager heat.

"Abs?"

It wasn't so much a question of permission, but one rather of expectation. He waits until she moves her hand, her teeth biting into her lip as he lowers her onto his cock, inch by inch, eagerly drinking in the whimpering sounds that escape her lips as she is forced to feel every pulsing plane of him while he stretches her wide, without mercy. He knows in that moment, his cock fully sheathed inside his bride's body, that if they lived forever he would never find a feeling that could

match how she grips him with a strength he never thought possible, quivering as he holds her in place, crying out quietly as he finally begins to move in long, gentle strokes. She leans forward, her hands on his chest as she raises her hips, matching his slow thrusts, urging him to move faster. One of his hands reaches up and cups her breast through the delicate lace of her dress, pulling the nipple stiff and erect as he continues his thrusts deep into her body. Abby leans closer, capturing his lips as they move, their soft cries caught within the caverns of the other's mouth. Their speed increases; Abby driving herself down on Connor, meeting him thrust for thrust as his hand travels from her breast down to where they're joined, finding her swollen clit easily. She groans loudly into his mouth, biting down on his lip as his fingers and thrusts increase the already peaking pressure in her over sensitized body. Very quickly she begins to come apart, her body clamping down tighter and tighter onto his cock as Connor drives himself impossibly deep into her body, pushing himself faster and harder, her breathing hitching then stopping all together as she shuts her eyes tightly, crying out, drowning in the waves of white electricity that crash over her, driving her beyond the precipice they'd fought so hard to reach. It's only a moment later that she feels Connor tighten and explode inside her, his cry following her own as he tears away from her mouth, his body tense with release, nails biting painfully into her hips, holding her in place as he crashes into her once, twice, three times more, no longer moving in a rhythm she recognizes as his very soul seems to pour from his body and into her own.

When she finally eases back, both groaning quietly as he slips from her drenched body, the sheen of sweat covering them both undeniable as she struggles to control her rapidly beating heart, she gazes down at him, every single ounce of love she feels bleeding through the watery shine in her beautiful blue eyes.

So what if their guests have to wait an extra few minutes before they could start the receiving line; it isn't the first time that had happened at a wedding, and likely wouldn't be the last. The only thing that matters on this day and on every one that follows is the look of absolute adoration that radiates from Connor in almost tangible waves as he grins at her foolishly, his dimple making it's expected appearance while he pulls a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Love you, Conn," she whispers quietly before slipping out of their bed, heading to the bathroom to change into her reception dress.

"More than me life," he answers her, just as quietly, and only she knows that he's struggling to control the tears she can hear in his voice. Those tears call to her heart, clutching at it painfully as she struggles to control her own. They'd taken so long to get to this point, but in that moment she chooses to believe that all their struggles are behind them.

She promises herself that she'll take a moment every day to remind him how much she loves him and believes in him. She promises herself that he'll never have cause to doubt himself in her eyes again, no matter what sacrifices have to be made.

He's come far enough. It's her turn to prove that she's worthy of the pedestal he reserves in his heart for her love.

~~~E~~~

She's doomed the moment she opens the door to her flat, allowing inside the ragged, bit nerdy, overly flirtatious boy-man she'd only just met a few weeks earlier. Sure, they shared a secret so huge that it defied everything they knew about the world as it was, and sure he blackmailed her into pressing her warm lips to his soft cheek, surely for the pleasure of his overly excitable friends, but none of that meant he had to hold her in the dark when her nightmares ripped miserable cries from her lips and left her shaking, sweating in the center of her bed. None of that meant he had to show up with pizza and beer when some bloke broke her heart and her friends left her alone so that they could hit up some new club. None of that meant he had to make himself important in her life, someone she could count on to be there for her, someone she knew would love her, someone who would lay his very life at her feet if she needed, someone she could lend every iota of trust she'd guarded her entire existence and never look back with a shade of regret.

He sleeps on her sofa.

He eats her food.

She finds his shorts on her floor.

She finds his name written on her heart.

She'd curse a blue streak if she had a mind to, but somehow she has this feeling, even as a crisp crumbles under her bare foot and she has to control the urge to strangle him, that the ride he's about to take her on will be worth every, single moment they'll spend getting to the end.

He smiles up at her then, adoration in those puppy dog eyes and she feels her heart begin to melt. He hands her the Xbox controller and she settles next to him on the sofa. They bump shoulders and laugh, share pizza and talk about anything except the absolute perfection they'd found in their lives without even looking.

In a little flat, with a little laughter, a little lizard, a little growth, a little forgiveness and a little humility.

It's where they start.

~~~Fin


End file.
